Lethal
by Lady-AuRevoir
Summary: A deadly game in which hidden mysteries will save the unknowing shinobi nations. Emotions, secrets, and blood-ties.


**Chapter 1 **

_It's all falling into place. _

Leaning against the side of the ancient wall, the lean figure with the horrible protrusions from his body smiled.

He chuckled and glanced at the form slumped in bed. A mane of brunette locks floated on the weary, yet sturdy mattress, attached to the beautiful head of a woman with even more beautiful features. Her eyes closed in slumber, her long lashes casting crescent moons on her cheeks. Her full lips were slightly parted; her chest heaving slightly. Above her frame, her arms were crossed, chained to the metal head-frame of the bed.

"You heard it, didn't you? Soon you'll be allowed back onto the surface, where you will serve your purpose."

He thought he'd seen her eyes shift behind her lids.

"The tailed beasts have all been sucked up. It's looking quite...well, you'll just have to see for yourself."

White Zetsu smiled, his sharp teeth almost taking up half of his face in its twisted smirk.

"Wouldn't you like that...Rin?"

Upon mention of her name, Rin's eyes fluttered open, slowly. Her brown globes once full of light and laughter, had been dulled by a lifetime of captivity.

Immediately—and with brute force—she yanked on the chains that constricted her, the restraints breaking into pieces of metal. She rubbed one wrist, leaning forward her curtain of long hair obscured her face.

She said these four words.

"Give me my sword."

"You said something once about a girl named Rin, right?" came the raspy voice of Black Zetsu.

Obito tensed at the mention of his former comrade, and the girl he'd loved more than anything.

"What if I told you I had a fantasy?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Your friend Rin...is alive. She's been under your nose from the very beginning."

Minato and Kakashi exchanged looks of shock upon hearing the thing's words. He had to be joking.

This was all some kind of sick joke. There was no way Rin could still be alive after all these years.

"You...lie..." Obito strained.

"No. I tell the truth. Madara has been holding her captive for a while now. You didn't stick around long enough for the corpse exchange when you killed all of those Mist ninja. White Zetsu replaced Rin's body with a perfect duplicate in exchange for the real one. He helped her rehabilitate just as he did you. Though he hadn't planned on discarding her like he did to you."

"Rin...she's...alive?"

"Don't listen to him Obito! He's only fooling you!"

"Oh? You might want to turn around, Kakashi."

Confused, the Jônin slowly turned on his heel—a closed fist punched him hard in the gut. **Wham!** A sound vibrated off the place of impact and flowed through the air before drifting into nothing. Kakashi felt as though he would vomit, the blow crippling him. He fell to his knees, holding his lower abdomen. Angry eyes glared above him, then widened.

Brown eyes stared at him, belonging to someone beautiful. She watched him almost puke, her indifference evident in her face. Her brown hair wafted in the wind slightly. Minato stumbled forward, Obito collapsed on his knees.

"_Rin?!" _

Rin drew her sword from its hilt. She struck him hard with the hilt of her sword. The blow being aimed at Kakashi's head being slightly off target as Rin hit him on his shoulder, once held by her moments prior.

Black Zetsu laughed.

"Good luck getting to her, her mind has been entirely warped. She's under Madara's influence now."

Kakashi's Sharingan zoomed in on her. Her chakra patterns were fine, no force of genjutsu. What in the world was wrong with her? Was it some kind of mind control?

"Rin, you know your job. Finish off your men...including your former teacher."

Rin, while holding the tip of her sword in the direction of Kakashi—pulled the blade black, parallel to her face, she ran forward with the first strike aimed at Obito.

_Is she really...Rin? _

In that instant, blood splattered on the ground below, a few flecks of it staining Obito's face. Rin's blade entered and exited out of Kakashi's shoulder. He grunted in pain, ignoring the more the silver weapon went a little deeper than it should. Rin remained impassive.

Obito's single eye raked over the adult features of his love interest. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Flawless, light skin with no flaws. Full lips meant for kissing, as well as a cascade of hair that fell well past her waist. She was wearing the proper shinobi attire, as well as the headband.

Her eyes, more so, were cold and unfeeling.

What happened to her? It was as though she had the intention to kill, not even looking at who it was.

The face had matured, as well as her body—this was Rin Nohara. The girl he'd seen kill herself on Kakashi's hand. He saw himself holding her cold, lifeless body. The gaping wound in her chest where her heart should have been, bloodied.

"It's ironic her blade has pierced the man she once loved. Do you need even more proof that this is Rin Nohara?"

Rin's gloved hand reached for the armor she wore. With one yank, the heavy metal top was discarding making a large thud near her feet suggesting just how heavy the thing was on her body. She didn't seem to care she was half-naked in front of these men, with only a pair of tight red pants that also function as her heels, with black heels, as well as a dark armored chest plate that resembled more of a bra; holding her well developed bosom. And an even more impressive figure.

What caught Obito's and Kakashi's attention was the scar on her chest, which had now faded to a very light pink that was still noticeable, and not puckered.

"Do you believe me now?"

Rin yanked her sword from Kakashi's shoulder. Lifting her leg, she kicked him, sending him flying into Obito's body.

Her eyes averted to Minato.

"Rin."

As she was about to prepare to fight him, she froze in her footsteps. For a few minutes, she stood there, blinking. She brought her sword in front of her, pointing the tip down she used the blade almost like a cane, her hands coming to rest on the hilt.

"What's...wrong with her?" Obito moaned.

"I'm not sure. I think Madara may have done something to her, to keep her from killing us until he gives her further instructions."

"He's using her like some damn puppet," Kakashi gritted.

Many questions ran through Obito's mind.

How long had Madara been keeping Rin hostage?

What did he do to her exactly?

How was she still alive?

"Ri...Rin...Rin..."

"Obito. Don't."

Rin swung her blade. It caught onto Kakashi's arm, digging deep into the flesh. Blood ran down her sword, the crimson droplets dripping in dime-sized droplets.

"Kill..." she whispered. Hearing her voice made them all gape.

"I must kill you, I have received orders."

She sounded mechanical.

"Rin, you have to snap out of it! Madara is using you!"

She narrowed her eyes at the voice. Those cold eyes made the heart he thought he didn't have shrivel. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, focusing all of her attention on her former comrades.

_She's not aware of her actions, does she even know she's alive? _

"Kakashi?" she whispered. "I thought you were dead. And Obito as well. But that doesn't matter, because soon I shall carry out Madara's orders and kill both of you, there's no reason for either one of you to continue to live."

She held her sword out.

_She's not too far gone. Somehow Madara must have set her mind to where if she encountered Kakashi and Obito, a faux persona would come to the surface. _

"The wound on my chest...won't stop throbbing. If I kill you the pain will stop."

Suddenly, Rin dropped her sword, it clattered beside her. She held her ears as though she were blocking something out. She didn't want to listen to whatever it was she was blocking out. Her legs gave way beneath her.

"Help...me..." she sputtered. Her eyes became filled with light once more.

"Please! Help me! I don't want to..."

"Don't grow a brain, Rin. Do what you were ordered to do!"

Rin picked up her sword once more, clasping her fingers around the hilt. She charged forward, raising the weapon above her head.

Kakashi intervened in the way, the scene playing out in slow motion. She pierced not only him, but Obito as well.

"It's a shame...the two of you are already empty and dead," said Rin in her monotone voice.


End file.
